When They Disappear
by Ryu3oktober
Summary: Dimasa depan tidak ada wilayah,tidak ada negara dan kewarganegaraan. Mereka yang abadi masih hidup,namun bukan mempresentasikan sebuah negara lagi,melainkan daerah. Di tengah waktu berputar,masa lalu mereka mulai kembali dan mengingat jati diri mereka sebagai negara. Inilah kisah bagaimana mereka bisa bangkit dan membalikkan dunia yang sudah berubah...
1. Eine : Some Questions

**Disclaimer : Hetalia © Himaruya,Story © me**

**Warning : OOC,abal,aneh,gaje,typo(s),entah AU atau bukan**

* * *

Dimasa depan dimana semua kejahatan dan kekerasan sudah bisa diprediksi. Dimasa depan dimana pengetahuan lebih memegang peranan penting dari apapun,bahkan nanti semuanya tidak ada satupun yang percaya akan agama. Ya,dimasa depan semua manusia menjadi orang yang pintar tapi bodoh,bisa melihat tapi buta. Harapan,keinginan dan perasaan akan tertahan oleh pengetahuan. Benar,semua manusia nanti akan diperbudak pengetahuan.

Bahkan nanti dimasa depan tidak ada wilayah,tidak ada negara dan kewarganegaraan. Semuanya... Negara,pemerintah dan rakyat dihapus dan hanya ada pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi yaitu **_the Dux_****. ****_The Dux _**bisa dibilang seperti UN dimasa kalian namun memiliki kekuasaan layaknya sebuah negara.

Cerita ini dari masa depan akan menceritakan hal itu pada kalian dimasa sekarang kalian hidup. Dimana semua harapan,keinginan dan perasaan masih bebas. Kenapa cerita ini sampai pada kalian? Karena ada beberapa manusia yang masih memiliki tiga kata yang tidak tertahan pengetahuan. Bahkan jika beberapa dari mereka menyadarinya,mereka sudah hidup sejak lama. Bahkan umur mereka lebih tua darimu.

Ada sebuah cerita yang sekarang(dimasa depan) tidak dipercaya lagi. Kelompok yang masih memiliki tiga kata itu sebenarnya memiliki kekuasaan tertinggi. Bahkan lebih tinggi dari **_the Dux_**. Mereka bisa hidup abadi,mereka manusia tapi bukan dan banyak yang berkata kalau mereka sebenarnya adalah malaikat yang turun ke bumi...

**District G1,Reuope**

"WEEEESSST!"teriak seorang laki – laki berambut perak bermata merah.

"Ja,bruder?"balas suara laki – laki lain dari dapur rumahnya.

"oh... ayolah... kau tidak awesome sekali! Kemanakan bir di pendingin?"

"entah"

"Jangan bohong,West! Hanya karena rumah kita tidak dipasang e-motion jangan seenaknya berbohong seperti itu"

"Kau sendiri sering mabuk,seharusnya kau bersyukur rumah kita tidak dipasang sensor itu! Aku sedang memasak jadi bisakah tidak teriak disaat ini? !"

"ja.. ja..."

Orang yang sedang memasak kemudian muncul dari dapur menuju ruang makan. Dipiring terlihat wurst dengan _mashed potato._ Barulah terlihat penampilan orang yang dipanggil "West" oleh berambut perak. Terlihat tingginya yang kira – kira 180cm,berambut pirang dengan potongan rambut yang disisir ke belakang dan sepasang mata berwarna biru terang.

Setelah orang itu menaruh makanan yang ditangannya,iapun mulai duduk. Kemudian mereka mulai makan. Saat makan mereka berdua diam,namun terlihat yang berambut perak mulai merasa tak nyaman.

"West... kau pernah mendapat mimpi yang tidak awesome?"tanya bermbut perak.

"nein dan bisakah tidak mengobrol saat makan Gilbert?"kata yang berambut pirang

"yah.. Ludwig.."

Mereka terdiam lagi.

"Tapi ini benar – benar mimpi tidak awesome! Masa aku bermimpi jadi salah satu anggota tentara pada masa perang besar zaman dulu sekali?"akhirnya seorang yang berambut perak bernama Gilbert menceritakan mimpinya.

"hmm..? perang besar?"tanya berambut pirang bernama Ludwig

"kau tidak belajar sejarah saat sekolah?"

"Memangnya kita sekolah,bruder? Seingatku kita bangun saat di tempat bercat putih dan anehnya adalah kita sudah bisa baca dan menulis..."

"Hah? Tapi seingatku kita sekolah?"

"awalnya aku seperti itu.. Tapi lama kelamaan ingatanku memudar tentang masa kecil kita. Bahkan aku sudah meragukan keaslian ingatan kita itu"

Sang kakak hanya terdiam.

**District B2,Reuope**

Seorang laki – laki berambut seperti bunga tulip sedang asyiknya membaca buku. Kemudian sang adik yang memakai bandana hijau membawa kue. Sang kakak bernama Willem van Der Wijk dan adiknya Laura van Der Wijk.

"broer bagaiman pekerjaanmu?"tanya Laura

"biasa saja,tidak ada yang aneh..."jawab Willem.

"oh..."

**District A1,Irameca**

"HAHAHAHA! Karena aku hero pasti bisa!"Sebuah suara membahana di rumah itu.

"Alfie... bisakah kau tidak teriak?"suara yang sangat pelan bahkan tidak terdengar keluar dari mulut seseorang yang pudar keberadaannya.

"huh? Mattie? Kau kemana? Kok bisa hilang?"

"aku tidak dianggap lagi kumajorou"

"who?"tanya beruang ditangannya

"Matthew Williams..."

**District I3,Reuope**

"vee~ aku masak pasta~"kata seseorang berambut cokelat dan memiliki ahoge aneh.

"bisakah jangan masak pasta,idiotaaa!"bentak kakaknya

"Veee! Tapi aku suka pasta!"

"sudahlah Lovino... lagipula makan pasta tidak ada salahnya kan?"kata seorang pria bernama Antonio

"tapi aku bosan,tomato bastardo!"bentak Lovino

District H2,Reuope

Sepasang suami istri sedang asyiknya berduaan di depan sebuah piano. Kemudian sang pria tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman oleh si istri.

"Mau dengar lagu?"tanya si pria

"Tentu.."jawab si wanita

Kemudian mereka terlarut dalam lantunan melodi yang dimainkan si pria.

**The Dux, 08:00 am**

Ludwig dan Gilbert sekarang sedang ada di ruangan bercat putih. Mereka kali ini sedang menghadap sebuah layar sentuh yang cukup besar. Di kedua tangan bersaudara itu ada yang mirip dengan komputer tablet saat ini,namun transparan seperti kaca.

"Mr. Beilschmidt!"panggil seseorang.

Kedua orang itu menoleh.

"a..ahh... aku memanggil Mr. Ludwig Beilschmidt dan.. dan Mr. Sneijder butuh anda dan harus segera ke ruangannya"kata orang itu lagi.

"Kesesese... seharusnya kau memanggil dengan spesifik! Kau tahu kalau kami itu sebenarnya bersaudara bukan?"tanya Gilbert.

"be..benar"

"baiklah,aku duluan"kata Ludwig.

Ludwig kemudian menuju lift terdekat,kemudian ia menuju lantai dimana Mr. Sneijder atau bisa dibilang atasan dirinya. Setelah sampai di lantai yang dimaksud,Ludwig dengan kasualnya berjalan kearah ruangan dimana atasannya berada. Saat sampai,terlihat atasannya sedang duduk sambil mengetik.

"ahh.. Mr. Beilschmidt! Aku ingin mengobrol secara pribadi denganmu!"kata atasannya.

"tentu?"alis kanan Ludwig terangkat.

Atasannya kemudian mengajak Ludwig ke sebuah ruangan yang menurutnya adalah paling aman dari apapun. Bahkan Ludwig percaya bahwa sensor laknat itu tidak dipasang diruangan ini. Ruangan yang didatangi mereka berdua gelap,namun setelah atasan Ludwig menyalakan lampunya terlihat ruangan yang sederhana bahkan tidak dicat.

"Maaf,Mr. Sneijder... tapi kita dimana?"tanya Ludwig

"ruang bawah tanah"jawab atasannya simpel.

Ludwig hanya terdiam,namun didalam kepalanya banyak sekali pertanyaan. Atasannya menunjukkan senyumannya yang membuat Ludwig bertambah bingung.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan... apa anda mengingat masa lalu?"tanya atasannya.

"aku? Yang kuingat aku bersekolah,bermain dan memiliki teman... Sama seperti ingatan anak pada umumnya"jawab Ludwig.

"kau tidak mengingat hal lain?"

Ludwig menggeleng.

"baiklah... aku sudah selesai berurusan denganmu"

Ludwig semakin tidak mengerti. Akhirnya ia meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan sejuta tanya. Setelah bertemu sang bos,Ludwig kembali bertemu dengan sang kakak.

"ada apa West?"tanya Gilbert

"nanti saja dirumah,akan kuceritakan"jawab Ludwig

Sang kakak hanya bingung dengan jawaban sang adik. Akhirnya mereka bekerja lagi. Sepulang kerja dan sudah sampai rumah,Ludwig langsung saja duduk di samping sang kakak sambil menonton tv.

"tadi katanya mau menceritakan tentang bos?"tanya Gilbert

"oh ya! Umm... bos bertanya hal aneh sekali! Ia bertanya padaku apakah aku punya ingatan tentang masa lalu atau tidak... seperti itu"jawab Ludwig

"itu berarti ada yang disembunyikan beberapa orang yang kita kenal"

Ludwig memperhatikan sang kakak,ia tidak mengerti mengapa sang kakak bisa berkata hal itu. Gilbert menyadari tatapan penuh tanya sang adik.

"Aku ingin tahu sejarah dunia ini,sebelum di perintah **The** **Dux** pasti masih ada pemerintahan yang lain bukan? Mungkin kalau kita ke perpustakaan kota dan mencari beberapa buku akan mendapat informasi yang bagus"kata Gilbert

"tapi buku kan sudah..."kata Ludwig yang langsung dipotong oleh sang adik.

"aku menemukan sebuah tempat rahasia yang penuh dengan buku!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua menuju perpustakaan kota. Sesampainya ke perpustakaan,Gilbert langsung mengajak sang adik ke sebuah ruang yang anehnya benar – benar tidak terlihat publik. Kemudian Gilbert menaruh tangannya disebuah sensor dan muncul identitas di sebuah layar kecil disampingnya.

"Kingdom of Prussia"itulah tulisan yang tertera di layar kecil bersamaan dengan foto Gilbert memakai sebuah seragam berwarna biru Prussia dan sebuah bendera.

"perasaan namamu itu Gilbert,bruder!"kata Ludwig

"yah aku juga bingung... namun menurutku pasti ada hal lain dibalik nama kita dan nama yang tertera di layar"

Ludwig hanya terdiam,iapun mengikuti Gilbert masuk ke pintu rahasia yang telah terbuka. Matanya langsung melebar saat melihat tumpukan buku dan beratus rak yang berisi buku.

"ini buku? Dibuat dari kertas?"tanya Ludwig

Gilbert hanya mengangguk

"aku ingin mencari tentang sejarah dunia!"kata Gilbert bersemangat.

Ludwig hanya mengikuti sang kakak menuju bagian sejarah dunia. Saat mengikuti sang kakak,Ludwig merasa tertarik dengan sebuah buku dengan bahasa yang menurutnya asing namun anehnya terlihat familiar.

"Deutsch Worterbuch"kata Ludwig membawa buku itu

"German Dictionary"

Ludwig menggaruk kepalanya tak mengerti

"_mungkin aku butuh hal ini suatu saat_"pikir Ludwig

"WEEESSTT! Kesini! Aku akhirnya menemukan tentang Kingdom of Prussia!"kata Gilbert

"J...Ja,bruder!"

Ludwig menghampiri sang kakak yang sudah dikelilingi tumpukan buku berbeda ketebalan. Namun yang ada di tangan sang kakak hanya satu buku. Setelah Ludwig menghampirinya,sang kakak malah tersenyum lebar(nyengir).

"Ini sejarah Prussia! Negara ini pernah menguasai hampir seluruh benua Eropa bahkan membuat sebuah negara baru!"kata Gilbert

"Negara? Rasanya aku sering dengar... tapi anehnya aku merasa asing! Aku tidak mengerti tentang diriku,bruder"komentar Ludwig

"aku juga,West! Entah kenapa aku rasanya rindu mendengar kata "negara" rasanya seperti sering mendengar dan tentang Eropa... Rasanya aku pernah tinggal di benua itu"

"Mungkin kita harus mencari tentang Eropa itu? Umm... tapi negara mana yang dibuat oleh Prussia?"

"Kekaisaran Jerman"

Ludwig akhirnya membuka buku yang ada di tangannya,sang kakak bingung melihat kelakuan si adik.

"buku apa itu?"tanya Gilbert

"sepertinya ini kamus,bruder"jawab Ludwig

Iapun mencari tentang kata "Jerman"

"Deutsch,Deutschland"kata Ludwig pelan

"lalu?"tanya Gilbert

"mungkin ada buku sejarah bahasa Jerman? Menurutku itu lebih lengkap"

Gilbert menangguk dan mereka mulai mencari buku yang ada kata "Deutsch" atau "Deutshland"-nya. Ludwig mnemukannya,namun setelah dilihat semuanya memakai bahasa Jerman.

"Tapi ini memakai bahasa Jerman penuh"kata Gilbert

Ludwig tidak peduli dan iapun membuka buku itu. Awalnya ia merasa asing,namun setelah beberapa kata iapun mulai lancar membacanya. Tentu ini membuat Gilbert terkejut.

"West kau belajar bahasa Jerman dari mana?"tanya Gilbert

"aku tidak belajar bruder... anehnya aku mengerti"jawab Ludwig

"ya sudah... sebentar lagi malam,lebih baik kita pulang"

Ludwig mengangguk,iapun menaruh kembali buku yang sudah dibaca. Namun Ludwig mengambil buku sejarah itu. Setelah ditutup dan dikunci lagi,mereka akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan khusus itu. Mereka tak sadar bahwa sedang diawasi mereka di rumah,Ludwig mulai memasak dan Gilbert mulai mengerjakan paperwork yang belum selesai di kantor tadi. Setelah selesai makan mereka pergi tidur.

_Ludwig terbangun,anehnya ia ada di suatu tempat asing dan seperti sebuah rapat. Anehnya ia merasa bahwa rapat itu sangat penting,akan tetapi peserta rapat tersebut tak bisa diatur. Ada dari mereka yang sibuk mencekik satu sama lainnya dan akhirnya ia yang menghentikan kekacauan tersebut._

_"Germany?"kata kedua orang yang saling mencekik terkejut_

_"Kalian! Kapankah dewasanya! Kita sekarang ada diambang kemusnahan pemerintahan! Nanti akan dihapus dan pastinya ada hal yang berdampak pada kita!"kata Germany_

_Tentu ini membuat Ludwig bingung,mulutnya bergerak sendiri._

_"tapi... kalau benar itu terjadi, aku takut kita semua menghilang"kata yang berambut seperti bunga tulip_

_"menghilang,ve?"tanya yang memiliki ahoge aneh_

_"Jangan berkata hal itu,Netherlands! Italy sudah takut karena ia sudah dua kali melihat nation yang menghilang! Jangan kau tambah lagi!"bentak seorang perempuan memakai hiasan bunga_

_Semua yang ada disitu tertunduk._

_"tapi... kalau benar bos kita setuju dengan hal itu,apakah berdampak pada kita?"tanya yang memiliki alis tebal yang anehnya melebihi normal._

_"Entahlah... Tapi kalau benar hal itu terjadi,kuharap kalian mau menuliskan tentang sejarah kalian. Nanti setelah itu kita bangun sebuah ruangan yang benar – benar rahasia untuk menaruh buku – buku tersebut"kata Germany_

_"untuk apa?"tanya semua peserta rapat._

_"untuk masa depan,mungkin ada beberapa yang berfikiran bahwa memiliki negara itu lebih baik daripada diperintah oleh satu badan"_

_Semua peserta rapat mengangguk._

_"baiklah... rapat UN tahun 20xx ditutup"kata Germany_

Ludwig tak mengerti,kenapa ia bisa memiliki pikiran tersebut. Dan yang membuatnya makin tidak mengerti ialah mengapa para peserta rapat itu memanggil satu dengan yang lainnya dengan nama sebuah negara? Ia Germany dan yang berambut ahoge aneh bernama Italy.

"We..! West! WEST!"akhirnya seseorang membangunkan Ludwig

Ludwig menatap kakaknya dengan muka penuh pertanyaan,tentu ini disadari sang kakak.

"Kenapa west? Kau sepertinya mengingau dan bermimpi? Aku bermimpi yang tidak awesome lagi! Dan kenapa aku ngomong awesome terus ya? Tidak awesome!"Gilbert malah menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mimpinya seperti apa,bruder?"tanya Ludwig

"itu... mimpi aku terlibat perang besar dan anehnya aku menenteng senjata yang hanya ada pada zaman dahulu sekali! Lalu ada orang yang mirip sekali denganmu! Namanya Germany... nama yang tidak awesome!"

"Ger...many?"

"kenapa?"

Ludwig menceritakan mimpinya dengan rinci,tentu Gilbert terkejut bukan main.

"Itu berarti orang yang bernama "Germany" ini sudah berumur ratusan tahun!"kata Gilbert

"kalau begitu,kita itu siapa? Kalau benar negar – negara ini sebenarnya adalah kita... lalu kita itu makhluk apa? Manusia biasa tidak mungkin bisa hidup selama itu,bukan? !"kata Ludwig

Gilbert mengangguk,mata merah darahnya mengingat kembali tentang mimpi itu. Saat melihat cermin,ia sedikit syok saat melihat matanya yang berwarna merah darah itu.

"Merah... seperti darah"gumam Gilbert

_"kesesese! Teruslah kalian berteriak dan menangis! Dasar makhluk tidak awesome!_"Gilbert langsung menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia melihat dirinya yang sedang memegang pedang yang berlumuran darah.

"bruder?"panggil Ludwig

"lebih baik kita sarapan,West"kata Gilbert

**District A1 Irameca**

Matthew sedang asyiknya membaca sebuah buku,yah memang sebuah buku yang terbuat dari kertas. Bagaimana Matthew bisa mendapatkan buku itu? Itu karena ia menemukannya di sebuah kotak yang anehnya hanya bisa dibuka oleh sidik jarinya saja. Kali ini ia sedang membaca buku tentang pemerintahan Canada.

Saudaranya,Alfred menyadari Matthew sedang membaca buku. Saat pertama kali ia menemukannya,Alfred sudah teriak bersemangat sekali.

"Matt! Buku apa kali ini?"tanya America

"pemerintahan Canada... aku bingung bagaimana semuanya bisa ada di kotak ini ya? Aku penasaran karena disini tertulis negara America dan katanya Superpower dunia saat zaman dulu sebelum berdirinya **The Dux**"jawab Matthew

"America... Canada... Japan... England... Germany..."kata – kata itu langsung meluncur dari mulut Alfred

"Al? Itu yang kamu sebut tadi nama apa? Apa nama negara lain?"

"Entahlah Matt! Tapi yang kutahu kata – kata itu langsung saja meluncur dari mulutku seolah aku tahu dan mengenal hal itu"

Mereka terdiam dan saling pandang

"Who?"Tanya Kumasarou

"I'm Mattew Williams!"

* * *

pojok curcol author

KOK! Kok bikin cerita baru lagi sihh! padahal cerita sebelumnya belum selesai!  
yah.. salahkan otak saya yang pengen ngeluarin ide baru ini!  
kalau ada yang mau nanya... ntar bisa tanya lewat review atau PM (bagi yang rajin #geplaked)

dan maaf saya jarang muncul,banyak tugas banget!  
akhir kata... mau reviewnya dong? #geplaked


	2. Zwei : be a Criminal n American Brothers

**Disclaimer : Hetalia ©Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC,bloody,mention sensitive thing,alcohol?,typo(s),gaje,abal,aneh dll…**

* * *

Ludwig masih memikirkan mimpi aneh yang mulai membayanginya. Entah kenapa ia mulai bermimpi yang sama dengan sang kakak. Darah,senjata dan mayat bergelimpangan di hadapannya. Hal yang membuatnya merinding dan ketakutan ialah,dirinya malah tersenyum puas melihat itu.

"AARRRGGGHHH!"Ludwig terbangun,keringat dingin mengucur membasahi dahinya

"WEST!"panggil Gilbert panik

"Hah... hah... hah"nafas Ludwig tersengal – sengal

Sang kakak lagsung bertindak dengan mengambilkan air minum,saat sampai di kamar sang adik iapun langsung memeberikan air minum tersebut. Ludwig meminumnya dan mulai tenang. Sang kakak duduk disamping adiknya dan keduanya terdiam.

"ada apa, West? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Tidak awesome"Tanya Gilbert

"bruder... antarkan aku ke ruang rahasia itu"kata Ludwig

"baiklah?"Gilbert kebingungan mendengar kata – kata sang adik.

Mereka membawa mobil A*di yang di zaman ini menggunakan bahan bakar listrik yang diperoleh dari tenaga surya. Setelah sampai di depan perpustakaan,mereka langsung menuju ruangan rahasia itu. Kali ini Ludwig yang menggunakan tangannya untuk membuka ruangan itu. Terlihat di layar dengan nama "Germany",Ludwig tahu ada hal yang terlupakan tentang masa lalunya.

"_aku butuh sejarah Germany,namun menggunakan bahasa Inggris_"pikir Ludwig

"West,aku tidak menyangka kau bisa membuka ruangan ini"komentar Gilbert

Ludwig tidak peduli dengan komentar kakaknya,iapun langsung menuju rak bagian sejarah.

"History of UK, History of Prussia, History of Federal republic of Germany... ini dia!"Ludwig langsung mengambil buku itu.

"ada apa, West? Kenapa kau terlihat sibuk?"tanya Gilbert

Ludwig masih tidak memperdulikan apa kata – kata Gilbert,ia mulai membaca daftar isi. Matanya mulai mencari tentang perang besar masa lalu. Iapun mulai memicingkan matanya saat melihat kata – kata "Holocaust" dan PD 2.

"saat Nazi berkuasa saat perang dunia kedua, banyak rakyat negara lain yang dibunuh. Terutama bagi yang tidak mendukung dan Yahudi. Setiap yang tertangkap akan disiksa dan dikirim ke camp konsentrasi. Camp yang paling terkenal ialah camp konsentrasi Austwitz"kata Ludwig.

"mein gott"kata Gilbert.

**BRUK**

Badan Ludwig terjatuh,ia memegang kepalanya dan terlihat seperti menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Gilbert langsung menghampiri adiknya.

"West! A... ada apa denganmu!"kata Gilbert

"hah.. hah... hah"Ludwig malah tersengal – sengal.

Ia sebenarnya mengingat beberapa kejadian dan tentu ini membuatnya sakit kepala karena mengingat terlalu banyak dan dalam waktu yang cepat. Apa yang dilihat ialah kejadian saat perang dunia pertama dan kedua

**TES**

Tak terasa air matanya jatuh,tentu ini membuat Gilbert tidak mengerti tentang adiknya itu. Iapun menepuk punggung sang adik yang justru dibalas dengan pelukan adiknya.

"Bruder, aku... aku tidak mengerti... aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa menangis seperti ini! Tapi aku jadi takut mengingat masa laluku sendiri!"kata Ludwig

Gilbert awalnya terkejut,tapi pandangannya menjadi lembut.

"Tenanglah,meine klein bruder(1)"kata Gilbert

Entah kenapa Gilbert merasa hal ini sudah lama tidak dilakukan sang adik,seperti sudah beratus tahun lamanya dan ia merasa merindukan sang adik menangis dan memeluknya. Senyumannya berbeda, benar – benar menunjukkan kedamaian diwajahnya.

**District A1 Irameca**

"Matthie... kalau kau keasyikan membaca buku itu nanti kau telat makan dan bisa terkena penyakit maag"kata Alfred

"Tapi Alfie... ini benar – benar menyenangkan dan disini juga disebut beberapa negara yang sudah tidak ada zaman sekarang! Seperti Cuba,France,China dan Italy! Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa ya masa lalu sebelum diperintah **The Dux**?"kata Matthew

"Sepertinya menyenangkan! Aku jadi ingin tahu sejarah America... apakah ada sejarah itu dikotak ini,Matt?"

Matthew menggeleng

"ahh..."itulah sepenggal kata yang meluncur dari mulut Alfred

"Tapi Alfie... mungkin kalau kita mencari di perpustakaan distrik bisa!"kata Matthew

"Berarti ke tengah kota dong... males! Tapi aku pengen banget keluar dari wilayah bagian Irameca! Mau ke wilayah bagian lain~"

"eh? Setahuku tempat yang paling lengkap semuanya itu di bagian wilayah bagian Reuope! Buktinya gedung The Dux disana bukan?"

Alfred mengangguk"lalu?"

"mungkin kita bisa kesana,Al?"

"hmm... Ide bagus,Matt! HAHAHAHA!"

**District G1 Reuope**

"West, aku tidak mengerti tentang keadaanmu! Kenapa sampai menangis,sih? Tidak awesome!"kata Gilbert disamping sang adik yang tertunduk di sofa.

"Sudahlah bruder.. aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu lagi"sang adik akhirnya memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Penampilannya berbeda,matanya sedikit sembab karena menangis tadi. Rambutnya berantakan karena beberapa kali memegang kepalanya yang anehnya berdenyut saat mencoba mengingat kejadian yang tertulis di buku sejarah. Awalnya ia hanya terdiam,namun mulutnya hendak terbuka. Saat baru saja terbuka,ia merasa ada yang memata – matai mereka.

Dengan sigap,Ludwig menarik sebuah pistol dari laci meja dekat sofa. Ia menembak hanya dengan refleks namun mengenai tepat di jantung orang yang memata – matai mereka. Gilbert langsung menahan nafas dan melebarkan matanya.

"WEST! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? ! KENAPA MENEMBAKNYA! DAN KENAPA KAU BISA MENEMBAK TEPAT SEPERTI ITU! DARIMANA KAU MENDAPATKAN PISTOL? !"bentak Gilbert

"a... aku tidak tahu bruder! Se..semuanya refleks dan... dan anehnya aku merasa marah dengan orang itu. Err... untuk masalah pistol ini kutemukan di ruang bawah tanah di dalam sebuah kotak yang berukuran 50cmx1m dan memakai kode"kata Ludwig

"jangan – jangan itu mata – mata dari **The Dux**! Kita harus pergi dari sini sekarang juga!"

Mereka mulai bersiap –siap,Ludwig menyiapkan pistol yang tadi dipegangnya. Gilbert justru langsung menuju ruang bawah tanah dan mencari kotak yang dimaksud. Ia menemukannya,namun terkunci.

"West! Kenapa kau menguncinya lagi?"keluh Gilbert

Yang dilakukan Gilbert selanjutnya ialah mencoba membuka kotak itu,berkali – kali ia mencoba namun gagal. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi dan ia hampir menyerah hingga Ludwig menghampiri sang kakak. Ludwig kemudian mulai menekan tombol yang tertera di kotak tersebut dan akhirnya terbuka.

Didalam kotak itu terdiri dari beberapa peralatan. Beberapa bahkan terlihat seperti sebuah jurnal. Selain itu dikotak itu terdapat beberapa macam senjata dari laras panjang hingga revolver dan juga disertai isi amunisinya.

"Ini... benar – benar senjata zaman dulu yang menggunakan amunisi?"tanya Gilbert

"Ja,bruder"jawab Ludwig

" ! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU KAMI PAKSA!"suara bentakan terdengar dari pintu depan.

"Scheiss!(1)"umpat kedua saudara itu.

CKREK SRAK

Terdengar suara senjata yang sedang disiapkan,pintu milik mereka akhirnya didobrak dan muncul beberapa orang yang memakai pelindung lengkap namun memiliki senjata yang cukup aneh. Senjata itu tak beramunisi sama sekali.

"West,orang – orang yang tidak awesome itu muncul!"kata Gilbert

Ludwig hanya mengangguk dan wajahnya benar – benar serius. Kedua bersaudara itu mengangkat senjata mereka dan muncul menuju ruang keluarga yang kebetulan dekat dengan ruang bawah tanah. Setelah muncul jadilah adegan tembak – menembak yang tak bisa dihindarkan.

"tsk! Arschloch!"gumam Ludwig

"kesesese… kalian menggunakan senjata tak mematikan,walaupun itu sakit dan membuat tak sadar… Tapi senjata kami langsung membuat nyawa kalian melayang! Kesese!"kata Gilbert

Mereka masih menembaki penyusup hingga tidak ada yang tersisa. Kemudian kedua kakak beradik itu berlari menuju keluar rumah. Mereka langsung menaiki mobil mereka dan kabur dari district itu.

"aku tidak bisa percaya kita emmbunuh semua orang dari The Dux bruder! "kata Ludwig sambil mengemudi

"aku tidak peduli,yang pasti aku kesal dengan apa yang mereka lakukan! Bahkan mereka terlihat menyembunyikan kebenaran yang seharus kita ketahui! Tidak awesome"itulah tanggapan sang kakak.

Sang adik tidak peduli,ia masih saja fokus dengan yang ada di jalanan.

"Kita akan kemana?"tanya Ludwig

"keluar distrik,kalau bisa malah keluar dari wilayah bagian"jawab Gilbert

"hah?"

Mereka akhirnya mengendarai melewati perbatasan District G1 Reuope.

**Bandar Udara District G1 Reoupe**

"MATT! Kita sudah sampai!"kata Alfred

"bisa tidak teriak,Alfie! Kau membuat kita jadi pusat perhatian"kata Matthew

"Ya, Matt... tapi aku benar – benar capai dan ingin cepat – cepat menuju hotel untuk melepas segala rasa lelahku ini! Sekalian aku ingin makan burger"

"ahh... dasar Alfred"

Mereka menarik barang – barang bawaan,namun terhenti karena sebuah berita terbaru muncul di televisi berukuran besar. Pengumumannya terlihat penting sekali dan tentu saja membuat kedua bersaudara itu memperhatikan berita itu

"Pengumuman, dua orang berbahaya dari wilayah District G1 Reuope telah menghilang dari kejaran pihak keamanan. Dimohon untuk para warga Reoupe segera melaporkan jika melihat kedua orang ini. Orang ini sangat berbahaya jadi segera laporkan, kedua orang ini bernama :

+ Gilebert Beilschmidt dengan ciri:

~ Berambut perak dengan gaya rambut berantakan

~Bermata merah darah

~ Tinggi antara 177 – 178cm

~ Selalu dengan burung kecil berwarna kuning seperti anak ayam

+ Ludwig Beilschmidt

~ Berambut pirang disisir ke belakang

~ Bermata biru muda

~ Tinggi 180cm

Sekian laporan terbaru kami,jika bertemu atau melihat kedua orang ini dimohon untuk segera melaporkan ke pihak keamanan karena mereka berdua membawa senjata juga. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya"kata pembaca berita

"wow... This district is rocks!"kata Alfred

"kenapa berkata begitu,Alfie?"tanya Mattew

"karena setelah 40 tahun **The Dux** memerintah… baru kali ini ada buronan berbahaya seperti itu! Tapi menurutku ini benar – benar aneh"

"aneh?"

"rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama kedua orang itu dan mengetahui tentang mereka..."

"hah?"

"ah lebih baik kita pergi dan menuju ke hotel karena aku sudah penat!"

"baiklah... ayo menyewa hotel dan istirahat,Alfie"

Alfred hanya mengangguk dan mereka langsung memanggil taksi dan pergi ke hotel terdekat. Setelah menyewa hotel kelas melati,mereka langsung memilih berkeliling distrik yang terkenal akan pusat pemerintahan **The Dux** itu.

"ayo kita ke bar!"kata Alfred

"tapi... umur kita.."kata Matthew

"tenang aja! Disini umur yang diperbolehkan ke bar 18 tahun minimal,kok!"

"ahh…"

Matthew ditarik tangannya oleh Alfred menuju bar terdekat. Bar itu terlihat sepi dan hanya ada beberapa orang. Sesampainya dibar mereka langsung menuju bagian bartender.

"Alfie... kau mau minum apa? Masalahnya ini... pasti..."perkataan Matthew langsung dipotong dengan kata – kata Alfred yang bersemangat

"aku mau liquor!"kata Alfred

"ALFIE!"

"aku rasanya perna minum liquor,Matt! Karena itu aku ingin minum ini"

"aku... aku rasanya pernah minum wine..."

"ya sudah! Itu berarti kita pernah minum namun tak tahu kapan"

Lalu ada dua orang mendatangi mereka dan duduk di samping Mattew dan Alfred. Tentu saja kedua bersaudara itu langsung menatap dua orang yang baru saja datang serta mata mereka langsung membesar.

Me... mereka..."kata Alfred dan Mattew terkejut.

* * *

_**Pojok curcol author**_

**Yup saya update lama karena males menyerang dan makasih yang mau baca sekaligus review cerita saya! #bow**

**Saya bales review semua pembaca ya? :3**

Collina** : ahhaha… saya memang menjadikan keadaan UN yg sekarang jadi landasan cerita  
dan kayaknya bakal jadi cerita berat dibumbui beberapa permasalah yang memanas dan politik yang kuat :D**

**Ahh… salah tulis tapi makasih mau review :3**

** : saya masih bingung lele-san soalnya saya itu males banget yang namanya nulis sekarang :D  
jadi ini Sci-fi ya? Soalnya saya mikir nanti kita lebih ke empat saudara itu dan kayaknya yang lainnya Cuma bakal jadi side character tapi masih termasuk yang penting**

**Akhirnya saya nemu,itu dari bahasa Katalana kalau nggak salah... artinya Duke atau bangsawan :3 itu pemerintah tertinggi di seluruh dunia di setting universe ini.**

**Nanti saya panjangin lagi… nanti nggak saya lakuin lagi :3**

**Iya,saya acak – acak soalnya pusing mikir yang lain – lain :D  
o.. oke saya perbaiki tentang masalah nama itu **

**Banyak salah ya? Ma.. maaf saya banyak kesalahannya dan makasih mau review cerita buruk macam begini! #bow**

Skyesohantom** : makasih dan saya berusaha semaksimal mungkin**

Kuroi Akuma** : saya juga sadar alurnya kecepetan :D  
mungkin saya perlambat lagi  
saya berusaha semaksimal mungkin :3**

Kim Jong Hye** : terima kasih atas reviewnya dan saya coba semaksimal mungkin**

Theavanessa-Leonhart** : terimakasih dan saya berusaha semaksimal mungkin :3**

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan saya merasa terhormat karena senior FF ada di fanfic saya! :D mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan RnR? Please? Bitte?**


	3. Drei : How and Why?

**Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC, semi-AU, meretas asal versi author #geplaked, gaje, abal, typos (yang anehnya nggak mau ngilang dari muka bumi) dan lain-lain**

* * *

"Me… Mereka..." Kata kedua bersaudara itu

Kedua orang yang dilihat Alfred dan Matthew ialah dua orang berwajah muda. Salah satunya memeiliki rambut pirang sebahu dan satunya lagi memiliki alis yang tebalnya melebihi kadar normal. Pesanan Alfred yaitu Ale sudah ada dihadapannya dan ini membuat kedua orang yang bau datang itu juga terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, git? ! dan... kau pesan minuman beralkohol? !" Bentak yang memiliki alis tebal.

"Mon dieu! Matthieu... Jangan katakan kau mau meminum alkohol bersama kakakmu yang obesitas ini..." Kata yang berambut sebahu

"HEI AKU TIDAK OBESITAS!" Bentak Alfred

"err... i... itu... kami..." Kata kedua bersaudara itu berbarengan

"Al! Ini semua gara-gara kamu!" Matthew berbisik pada Alfred

"kok aku?"balas Alfred pelan juga

Wine pesanan Mattew sudah ada dihadapannya juga dan ini membuat orang berambut sebahu menatap Matthew dengan muka horor. Mattew langsung pucat dan keringat dingin mengucur dengan deras.

"Maaf paman Francis... aku diajak Alfred" Kata Mattew

Orang yang dipanggil Francis menatap tajam Alfred

"tapi umur kita sudah diperbolehkan, kan?" Alfred justru nyengir tanpa dosa

"Memangnya umur kalian berapa?" Tanya yang beralis tebal

"Alfred 19 dan aku... aku lupa akan umurku sendiri(1)" Jawab Mattew

"tapi sepertinya Matthieu lebih tua dari Alfred, oui?" Francis menanggapi jawaban kedua bersaudara itu

"enak saja... tentu saja Alfred yang lebih tua" Arthur merasa keberatan

"Matthieu yang lebih tua"

"Alfred"

"Matthieu, _Magic-freak_!"

"Alfred, _Wine-freak_!"

Mereka malah mencekik satu sama lainnya dan Alfred malah sudah meminum ale miliknya. Matthew masih ragu untuk meminum wine miliknya atau tidak, yang pasti Alfred terlihat menikmati minuman beralkohol tersebut.

"Matt... apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan kedua paman kita itu?" Tanya Alfred

"maksudmu?" Tanya Matthew

"mereka tida _**menua**_"

Matthew memandang kedua paman mereka yang saling mencekik satu sama lainnya.

"mungkin mereka sering melakukan perawatan kulit?" Tanya Matthew

"tapi paman Arthur tidak mungkin... karena yang kutahu dia itu laki-laki cuek yang menganggap dirinya ialah gentleman? Aku tidak akan percaya tentang teori itu" Jawab Alfred

"Apakah ada hal yang mereka sembunyikan ya?"

"kelihatannya mereka tak sadar akan keadaan tubuh mereka sendiri"

"Tanyakan mereka?"

"Ide bagus, Matt!"

Alfred masih memegang gelas berisi Ale yang tinggal sedikit dan mendekati kedua laki – laki yang saling mencekik. Awalnya Alfred hanya menghela nafas dengan kelakuan paman mereka itu, namun akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

"Paman Francis dan Arthur... Kapan kalian berhenti mencekik satu sama lainnya?" Tanya Alfred

Kedua orang itu berhenti mencekik dan langsung memandang Alfred.

"Ehem... Well, maafkan aku Alfred" Arthur meminta maaf atas perbuatannya

"Paman... lihat kan? Aku tidak mabuk minum Ale!" Kata Alfred

"APA? ! kamu minum Ale?"

Namun akhirnya ketiga orang itu duduk di bagian bartender lagi. Kali ini wine dan Ale ada di hadapan Francis serta Arthur. Matthew kali ini memberanikan diri untuk meminum wine miliknya dan justru menikmati minuman tersebut.

"paman... kok kalian tidak menua?" Tanya Alfred

"be.. benarkah?" Arthur dan Francistak percaya dengan pertanyaan kedua keponakannya ini

"iya"jawab Matthew

"kami juga tak tahu... err... apa kalian pernah dapat mimpi atau ingatan yang aneh tidak?" Tanya Arthur

"maksud?" Kedua bersaudara itu kebingungan dengan bertanyaan aneh pamannya

Arthur menghela nafas dan memandang ale yang ada dihadapannya dalam. Ia terlihat berpikir dan pandangannya mulai menerawang.

"kau tahu? Beberapa minggu ini aku bermimpi mempunyai kapal zaman dahulu dan memakai baju yang sangat kuno sekali... Lalu hari selanjutnya aku bermimpi berperang dan anehnya bertemu kalian semua dan semuanya memanggilku "Britain" sangat aneh!" Kata Arthur.

"Mon dieu! Kusangka hanya aku saja yang bermimpi aneh! Aku bertemu kau dan kita sedang bertarung menggunakan baju zirah serta pedang" Kata Francis

Francis dan Arthur saling pandang,Alfred dan Matthew hanya kebingungan. Lalu Francis dan Arthur mendekatkan wajahnya ke kedua keponakan mereka itu seperti ingin memberitahukan suatu rahasia besar.

"Matt,Al... kau tahu? Sepertinya yang bernama Gilbert dan Ludwig Beilschmidt itu berhubungan dengan kita" Kata Arthur pelan

"_Oui_, kupikir mereka ada hubungannya dengan ingatan kami yang aneh itu" Francis setengah berbisik.

Saat mendengar kata-kata pamannya,Alfred mulai memegang kepalanya dan menahan sakit kepalanya yang sangat parah serta berdenyut itu.

"Al! Alfie! Alfred!" Panggil saudaranya

"Alfred! A... apa kamu nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Arthur

Saat kepala Alfred sakit,ia mengingat beberapa kejadian yang aneh.

_Alfred berdiri disebuah peperangan besar dan ia sedang memegang senjata laras panjang. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya yang saat itu sedang hujan deras. Ia sedang menghadapi seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya, yang anehnya iapun menangis._

"_America... kau memang sudah besar" Kata laki-laki itu pelan_

"_Britain... kau memang pengasuh yang hebat" Kata Alfred_

_Senjata milik Alfred dilemparkan,ia maju dan mendekatkan dahinya ke moncong senapan orang yang anehnya mirip dengan pamannya itu. Tapi hal itu justru membuat laki-laki tadi menjatuhkan dirinya dan menangis parah serta menutup matanya yang berair._

_Semua hal itu langsung berganti di sebuah ruangan besar dan ada meja besar beserta nama-nama negara. Selain itu itu terlihat seperti sebuah rapat yang benar-benar penting. Ia anehnya melihat seorang laki-laki yang benar-benar mirip Ludwig Beilschmidt._

"_HENTIKAN PERBUATAN TIDAK DEWASA KALIAN!" Bentak orang itu._

"Germany dude_! Santailah sedikit!" Alfred anehnya memanggil orang itu Germany_.

Orang itu membentaknya lagi, namun lambat lapun iapun tak mendengar bentakan orang itu dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Alfred membuka matanya, namun bukan di ruangan sebelumnya. Ia ada diatas sebuah tempat tidur berseprei putih. Ia melihat keadaan sekelilingnya yang dikagetkan oleh pamannya sendiri, Francis Bonnefoy yang langsung memeluknya dengan mesra.

"GYAA! Paman Francis! Paman itu kebiasaannya bikin orang jantungan ya?" Alfred sedikit kesal dengan kehadiran pamannya yang tidak terduga, lebih tepatnya ia sedikit jijik dengan apa yang dilakukan pamannya.

"Ohonhonhon~ itu karena kau baru menyadari kehadiranku~" Sang paman justru mengedipkan matanya yang membuat Alfred ingin muntah

"_Seriously_... Bonnefoy! Dia itu keponakanku serta keponakanmu juga! Jangan memeluknya seperti itu! Itu terlihat homo tahu!" Bentak Arthur

"Oh ayolah... aku hanya menunjukkan kasih sayangku, ohonhonhonhon~"

"Tapi tidak ada yang mau kalau kau melakukannya seperti itu! Itu menjijikan sekali tahu!"

"daripada kau! Kau tidak pernah mendapat perempuan sekalipun!"

"Dan kau itu orang tua mesum dan mungkin bisexual"

"Oh ya! Dan kau seperti orang tua yang tak laku-laku!"

"Kau ngajak ribut, _wanker_?"

"Ayu kita bertarung!"

"Paman hentikan"Matthew mencoba menghentikan kelakuan mereka

Mereka berdua selanjutnya terdiam, namun bukan diam karena dihentikan Matthew tetapi mereka berhenti karena keheranan.

"Aku mendengar suara pelan!" Kata Francis

"Aku juga" Arthur menyetujui pendapat Francis

"Jangan-jangan itu hantu?"

"Tapi kalau tidak salah tadi ada Matthew, kan? Seharusnya dia ada disini..."

Mereka memandang sekitar, sedangkan Matthew hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Iapun memluk Kumajirou dengan erat lagi. Beruang berwarna putih itu mendongak melihat pemiliknya.

"_Who?_"

"_I'm Matthew Williams!_" Kata Matthew pelan.

_**Di District H2 Reuope**_

Kedua bersaudara yang tadi kabur dari kejaran aparat berhasil masuk melalui kawasan perumahan yang terlupakan. Memang kawasan H2 Reuope ini bisa dibilang wilayah kumuh karena banyak warga yang "terbuang" datang kesini dan kelompok ini sebenarnya orang-orang yang tidak setuju serta pemberontak _**The Dux**_**. **Dan tempat terbanyak penduduk "terbuang" ialah I3 Reuope. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam tanpa ada satupun yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

Tapi keheningan itu mulai terusik saat sang kakak yang mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan itu. Iapun membuka mulutnya dan menopang dagunya dengan malas.

"West, kenapa kita pergi ke district tidak awesome ini sih? Kenapa tidak ke district B2 saja! Menurutku district itu lebih awesome daripada disini" entah kenapa sepertinya Ludwig masih sabar saja dengan kakaknya ini

"Itu karena disini pengamanannya lebih rendah bagi pendatang. Hanya bagian ujung district karena banyak sekali pemberontak" Dengan sabar Ludwig memberikan alasannya.

"Ehh... pemberontak? Kenapa aku tidak tahu akan hal itu!"

"Itu karena kau ada dibagian keuangan, sedangkan aku di pertahanan dan keamanan. Namun yang membuatku aneh itu alasan para pemberontak yang sama."

"Apa itu?"

"Mereka ingin membangun sebuah negara seperti dulu"

Gilbert menatap adiknya dengan kebingungan, sedangkan si adik masih terpaku pada jalanan yang mereka lalui. Tapi entah kenapa saat melihat sebuah bangunan yang seperti kastil zaman dulu ia teringat seorang gadis yang selalu membawa penggorengan, kepalanya mulai terasa sakit saat ia mulai mengingat wajahnya. Iapun mulai kehilangan kesadaran, sedangkan si adik mulai panik.

"_Bruder! _Oh _scheiss!(2) _Kalau seperti ini aku harus cari bantuan!" Si adik mulai mencari rumah yang menurutnya _mungkin _aman dan pemiliknya tidak keberatan.

Hingga sebuah rumah bertingkat dua dengan pagar tinggi disertai rimbunnya pepohonan membuat perhatiannya teralihkan, mata birunya menangkap warna hijau segar itu dan perlahan mendekati mobilnya menuju rumah tersebut. Melihat dari gaya rumahnya yang aneh daripada di district lain terutama banyaknya pohon, membuat Ludwig tidak ragu untuk meminta sedikit pertolongan. Karena ia berpikir bahwa kehidupan orang yang tinggal dirumah tersebut jarang berhubungan dengan tetangga atau siapapun.

Ludwig menelan ludah, ia pun memencet bel yang tersedia. Terdengar suara pemilik rumah yang menyapa mereka.

"Ah kutebak kalian tukang pipa yang kupanggil untuk membetulkan instalasi airku yang rusak ya?" Ternyata suara seorang wanita

Ludwig mengerutkan alis, iapun tersenyum tanda ide baru saja menghampiri kepalanya "Ja, ini kami"

"Baguslah! Aku sudah menunggu sejam yang lalu dan tidak bisa mencuci piring, tunggu sebentar"

Ludwig terdiam, sesekali ia melihat sang kakak yang justru semakin meninggi suhu badannya. Penantiannya berakhir saat pemilik rumah tersebut membuka gerbang, namun matanya langsung membesar saat melihat Ludwig dan hampir berteriak dengan kencang jika tangan Ludwig tidak membungkam mulutnya. Tangan Ludwig memberi isyarat untuk ia tetap diam.

"Kita bicara sebenar, akan kujelaskan semuanya dan kenapa kami bisa jadi buronan. Dan kakakku anehnya kehilangan kesadaran secara tiba-tiba tadi, jadi kami mohon untuk semalam tinggal disini! _Bitte?" _Mata Ludwig menatap tajam wanita itu, warna mata hijaunya entah mengapa membuat Ludwig seperti pernah bertemu di suatu tempat dulu sekali.

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk, Ludwig menunjukkan senyum miliknya yang jarang. Sadar atau tidak gadis berambut kecokelatan dengan mata hijau itu memerah. Langsung saja Ludwig memakirkan mobilnya kedalam, wanita itu mengunci gerbang rumahnya lagi. Gilbert ditaruh di sofa begitu saja disertai kompres untuk meredakan demamnya.

"Mungkin ini terdengar aneh dan jangan tegang seperti itu _frau,_ kami tidak akan membunuh karena tidak berbahaya" Ludwig menghela nafas panjang

"Ta...tapi _**The Dux **_mengatakan kalau kalian itu berbahaya ba...bahkan masuk buronan tingkat tinggi" Wanita itu meremas terusan yang dipakainya

"Aku tahu, tapi salah kami apa hingga jadi buronan tingkat tinggi! Kami bukan pembunuh, bahkan bekerja untuk pemerintah. _Bruder _bekerja dibagian pangan dan aku bagian keamanan dan pertahanan. Ngomong-ngomong, nama anda siapa?"

"Na...namaku Eliza, Elizaveta Hedervary"

"Ta...tadi kudengar instalasi airmu rusak, ya? Bisakah aku membetulkannya?"

"E...ehh?"

"Karena selain aku ingin berterima kasih juga aku memang bisa pertukangan seperti itu. Jadi jika dirumah kami ada pipa atau bagian rumah yang rusak kami tidak perlu memanggil tukang reparasi"

"Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan dan aku ingin membatalkan tukang ledeng yang kupanggil"

Ludwig mengangguk, Eliza berdiri dan meninggalkan Ludwig. Tapi melihat wajah Eliza yang khawatir Ludwig hanya bisa curiga, bisa jadi ia menelepon keamanan setempat. Diam-diam Ludwig mengikuti Eliza dari belakangnya menuju _counter. _Terlihat sebuah telepon yang uniknya berbentuk kartu(3) transparan, hanya sekali klik muncullah layar sebesar komputer. Dengan suara pelan ia meminta 'telepon' itu memanggil polisi, mata Ludwig membesar dan ternyata apa yang ada dibenaknya tidak salah.

Dengan beberapa detik, Ludwig menahan kedua tangan Eliza dengan satu tangan. Iapun memberi perintah untuk menghentikan panggilan tersebut. Tangan yang satunya lagi membekap mulut Eliza agar ia tidak berteriak. Iapun memaksa Eliza menuju salah satu ruangan dan langsung saja menata tajam mata hijaunya.

"Sudah kukatakan kami minta tolong! Tak bisakah kau mengerti keadaan kami..." Ludwig melepas Eliza, iapaun mengacak rambut miliknya frustasi

"Aku tak mengerti, kenapa kami dijadikan burunan saat beberapa ingatan yang kupercaya sebagai ingatan asli kami kembali. Sepertinya pemerintah menutupi semua hal yang ingin kami ketahui! Bagaimana negara-negara menghilang dan bagaimana kami bisa terlibat perang besar yang telah terjadi ratusan tahun yang lalu!"

Eliza terdiam, iapun mengigit bibir bawahnya

"A...apakah kalian memakai baju hitam-hitam dengan ban lengan warna merah? Ka...kalau yang seperti itu a...aku pernah mengalami ingatan hal itu, aku pa..pakai baju seragam berwarna hijau" Perkataan Eliza menjadi terbata-bata

"Kalau begitu kita sama, boleh kuminta satu hal?" Ludwig menatap mata hijaunya

"Apa?"

"Kupinjam _compenio_(4) milikmu, kulihat dari gaya rumahmu yang luar biasa pasti suamimu bekerja di _**The Dux **_bukan? Kuharap komputer yang memiliki rahasia tingkat tinggi itu ada dirumahmu"

"A...ada, tapi hanya suamiku yang bisa mengaksesnya"

"Tunjukkan padaku"

Eliza mengangguk lemah, iapun menunjukkan dimana komputer khusus itu disimpan. Ludwig tersenyum, iapun mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk mikropon dari kantung jas yang dipakainya dan ia taruh di telinga kanannya. Matanya tertuju pada benda didepannya dan iapun mulai mengetik saat muncul layar transparan dihadapannya.

"_Open the gate of user named Ludwig Beilschmidt with code 10031990_" Ludwig memberi perintah ke komputer tersebut

_**Iniatilizing user...  
User found : code 10031990**_

_**Status : ACTIVE USER  
key encription : yes  
login : yes  
password : [8 chars]  
tracetime : UNLIMITED  
files on host : 5 files**_

Ludwig terkejut melihat data tersebut, ia tidak mengharapkan hal ini

"Bagaimana bisa ada 5 file di _gate _milikku? ! dulu kuingat hanya tiga!" Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

_**Initializing files...**_

_**[root user .expansion .lan] is  
listing 5 file(s) on user .expansion .lan :**_

- **_gate_10.01 .exe - size : 320 Mb_**

- **_gate_10.00 .exe - size : 220 Mb_**

- **_gate_09.00 .exe - size : 140 Mb_**

- **_alpha_project_user .log - size : 200 Mb_**

- **_XFILES .exe - size : 120 Mb_**

_**[root user .expansion .lan] dl  
starting download...  
download in progress...**_

_**Downloading gate_10.01 .exe  
d/l stat : [50%] 160 Mb(320 Mb)  
d/l stat : [100%] 320 Mb(320 Mb)  
this download session succeed**_

_**Downloading gate_10.00 .exe  
d/l stat : [70%] 154 Mb(220 Mb)  
d/l stat : [100%) 220 Mb(220 Mb)  
this download session succeed**_

_**Downloading gate_09.00 .exe  
d/l stat : [80%] 112 Mb(140 Mb)  
d/l stat : [100%] 140 Mb(140 Mb)  
this download session succeed**_

_**Downloading alpha_project_user .log  
d/l stat : [50%] 100 Mb(200 Mb)  
guard system active;  
warning system active  
[dear 10031990, we must inform that your account will deactivate in 10 minutes. Remember, when the deactivation of your account done. We will close your action and your download progress will stop and any files will delete]**_

_**Initializing user...  
User found : code 10031990**_

_**Status : UNKNOWN  
key encription : no  
login : yes  
password : [8 chars]  
tracetime : 600 seconds  
files on host : 5 files  
files that already saved : 3  
files on progress : 2**_

Mata Ludwig melebar melihat hal tersebut, ia menggeretakan giginya melihat pemberitahuan tersebut. Eliza yang berada disampingnya hanya menatap Ludwig dengan wajah khawatir. Gilbert mulai tersadar, ia justru kebingungan saat melihat keadaan disekitarnya. Namun matanya tertuju pada sebuah pintu yang terbuka.

_**retry downloading alpha_project_user .log  
d/l stat : [50%] 100 Mb(200 Mb)  
d/l stat : [100%] 200 Mb(200 Mb)  
this download session succeed**_

_**reminder  
[dear 10031990, your remaining time is five minutes again. Please remember the warning that we told]**_

_**Downloading XFILES .exe  
d/l stat : [60%] 72 Mb(120 Mb)  
d/l stat : [100%] 120 Mb(120 Mb)  
this download session succeed**_

_**reminder  
[dear 10031990, your remaining time is one minute again. Your current status is red signal, will you continue it?]**_

_**[logout]  
massage from host  
[discontinued this session may cause your account will remove with us. Will you continue it?]  
[yes]  
logout succeed  
this session end  
status : deactivated account...**_

_**[cut this action]  
host has lost**_

" _Verdammt!(_5) sungguh pengecut! Tapi… kenapa saat kuunduh semua data langsung saja _**The Dux **_seperti ini? Apa sebenarnya yang mereka pikirkan!" Ludwig melepas mikropon yang ada ditelinganya

Eliza yang melihat hal tadi hanya bisa terdiam karena tidak mengerti. Ludwig mengacak rambutnya frustasi, saat ia akan membuka program tersebut, pintu ruangan dimana mereka berada terbuka. Ludwig menelan ludah, ia khawatir yang mendatangi mereka ialah pasukan yang mengejar mereka, pikirannya bertabah kalut saat mengingat kakaknya yang belum sadar.

* * *

**Pojok curcol author**

**AMPUUN pembaca atau senior sekalian yang udah nungguin lumutan (emang nungguin gitu? GR!) saya lagi penuh waktu gara-gara kelas 9 dan mau UN kan? (walaupun belum) #pundung**

**Oh iya saya lupa cantumin note nih!**

Note :

(1)Umur Canada emang nggak ada yang tau, soalnya Himaruya-sensei nggak ngasih tau sama sekali!

(2)Bruder,Scheiss(tulisan salah, saya males copas) : Kakak laki-laki, Sh*t

(3)Saya lupa apa namanya, saya browsing di internet dan bener-bener mirip kartu tapi transparan

(4)Compenio : selebar iPad tapi setipis kartu ATM

(5)Verdammt : Sialan atau Da*n bahasa Inggrisnya :D

**Ya, sekarang bales review~**

(pake username aja ya?)Sindy : **Iya nih Sin, sayanya sibuk banget! Bantuin napa? #dilemparsepatu  
ada hubungannya dan mulai terkuak kok! Kalau mau tau baca terus ceritanya haha (dia malah promosi gak jelas)**

Le. Clarius : **Wah Lele-san masih setia sama fic abal saya (gk bisa basa-basi dia)**

**I…iya, maklumin saya masih SMP jadi nggak tau banyak(kalau gini kayaknya nyari buku sejarah ke perpustakaan daerah nggak ada ruginya deh) Ah saya lupa, tadi itu pengen nulis **_**ale**_** tapi nggak inget-inget malau munculnya liquor (pelupa sangat) o..ohh… saya nggak merhatiin yang itu #pundung**

**Cerewet? Nggak kok! Malah membangun… saya ngaku masih belum ngerti pake kata di- Muahahaha (malah ketawa) iya dong! Jadi manusia itu harus terbuka dengan perubahan (bahasamu, nak… nak)**

Fanfic-reader : **saya tau memang banyak kekurangan #nangis**

Jasuto wana kurai(1) : **saya suka aja dan punya cita-cita masuk hubungan internasional nanti kalau kuliah(apa hubungannya?)  
bukan saya doang kok, ada yang lain kalau rajin nyari :D**

Jasuto wana kurai(2) : **Ya saya pengennya ngegambarin hubungannya sama dengan gaya Himaruya-sensei, jadi nggak bakal keluar dari karakter(kemungkinan)**

**Masukan tambahan tuh, harus diinget terus kayaknya! Masalah itu sedikit disinggung dichapter ini, tapi belum tampak cuma sekilas. Tapi kalau sadar pasti ketemu sewaktu German Brothers lagi di mobil (spoilers)**

**Nggak apa-apa kok, saya malah seneng baca yang panjang-panjang daripada pendek :D**

**Kenapa ada bagian yang nggak mau ke-save ya? Saya sampe berkali-kali ngedit ini!  
Ore wa maido in indoneshia~ (parody lagu character song punya Germany versi saya)**

**Nah otak saya kali ini pengen dibawa tidak sadar alias tidur karena saya update malem-malem... muahaha! Ya udah! Saya mau ngilang dulu jadi... Auf wiedersehen!**


	4. Vier : Déjà vu

**Disclaimer : Hetalia ©Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC,bloody, violence, banyaknya senjata, banyaknya perkataan gk jelas karena ada Sweden(XD) typo(s),gaje,abal,aneh dll…**

* * *

Pintu terbuka dan Ludwig menahan nafas, beruntungnya yang muncul ialah sang kakak. Iapun menghela nafas lega dan memberi aba-aba agar sang kakak mendekati mereka berdua. Eliza awalnya merasa asing dengan Gilbert, namun semakin diperhatikan, ia seperti pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Hai" Sapa Eliza kaku

"Eh? Ah _hallo..." _Entah kenapa Gilbert merasa malu

Mereka bertiga terdiam dengan kaku.

"Ehem, _Bruder _aku senang kau sudah bangun" Ludwig memecah keheningan itu

"ahh Ludwig! Yah, kepalaku masih pusing tapi apa yang kau lakukan di depan _compenio?" _Gilbert menunjuk benda yang disebutnya

"Err... _well, _ini kulakukan untuk masuk sistem utama **The Dux **dan aku menemukan suatu hal yang mencengangkan! Lihatlah"

Gilbert melihat _compenio _itu, matanya menyipit dan ekspresinya menjadi bingung

"Apa yang anehnya, Lud?"

"Banyak file asing yang masuk ke _gate system(1) _milikku dan tenang saja sudah ku-_download _semua"

Gilbert melihat semua file, ia semakin tidak mengerti kenapa _gate _si adik mempunyai file aneh. Ia berpikir, mungkinkah ini virus? Kalau memang ini virus seharusnya si adik tidak men-_download_-nya.

- _**gate_10.01 .exe - size : 320 Mb**_

- _**gate_10.00 .exe - size : 220 Mb**_

- _**gate_09.00 .exe - size : 140 Mb**_

- _**alpha_project_user .log - size : 200 Mb**_

- _**XFILES .exe - size : 120 Mb**_

"Kenapa di _download? _Bukannya lihat _gate system _saja sudah cukup"

"Masalahnya setelah kubuka langsung saja pusat mau menghapus semuanya, bahkan _gate_-ku tidak bisa dibuka lagi, terhapus total"

Gilbert mengangguk, akhirnya ia mengerti.

"Bukan virus bukan?"

Ludwig menggeleng.

"Buka saja file-nya kalau begitu" Pinta Gilbert

Langsung saja Ludwig melakukannya, butuh waktu juga untuk memasang semuanya hingga program tersebut bisa digunakan. Programnya hampir mirip dengan Ad*be Read*r jika dilihat, namun berwarna biru telur asin. Dan yang mengherankan ialah logo UN yang tertera di sudut kiri atas. Barulah mereka bisa membuka program bertuliskan **XFILES**. Saat terbuka, terlihat seperti dokumen biasa namun terkunci.

"Ahh.. terkunci. Tidak _awesome_" Kata Gilbert

Muncul begitu saja jendela baru berisi kata-kata yang membingungkan.

'_Sebuah rumput hijau tak berpemilik  
tumbuh subur di pinggir danau  
Namun, tumbuhan itu bukanlah tumbuhan biasa  
Ia akan berkembang, membentuk bunga  
Yang bisa membuat semua orang terpana_

_Musim semi datang, muncullah kuncup kecil  
kuncup yang akan merekah, menebar warna  
Beberapa hari kemudian, bunga muncul  
berwarna biru, dengan bentuk yang berbeda  
kelopak berwarna biru, berbentuk trompet  
membuat siapa saja terkagum_

_Ia berdiri dengan kokoh, menatap matahari  
menatap mentari dengan pongahnya  
Seakan ia berkata, aku indah dan orang menyanjungku  
Bumi murka atas kesombongan bunga kecil itu  
Iapun hancur diterjang badai_

_Bunga yang hancur, kini tidak ada satupun yang peduli  
Ia terlupakan, bahkan hampr mati  
Bumipun merasa iba, dengan kemurahan-Nya _  
_sang bunga tumbuh kembali_

_Tapi, suatu hari ada seorang anak  
Yang senang dengan warnanya  
tanpa tanggung jawab, diambilnya bunga itu  
Hingga, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa  
Sang bung akhirnya terlupakan  
Ditelan masa_

_Bunga itu terdapat dalam hati dua pemuda'_

"Puisi aneh, menceritakan bunga dan apa hubungannya puisi ini dengan **The Dux, **kita dan sofware yang bertuliskan _United Nation for Better Future Project_?" Ludwig menopang dagu

"entahlah, mungkin hanya orang yang tidak awesome membuat hal seperti ini?" Gilbert menerka maksud semuanya

"Tidak, ini mungkin kunci awal semuanya. Kunci awal untuk membuka masa lalu kita, sekrang dan masa depan"

"Gaya perkataanmu seperti novel zaman dulu, West! Dan umm... Frau, sepertinya kita pernah bertemu? Entah kenapa aku merasa Déjà vu sedikit? Ahh… aku jadi tidak awesome begini, dan…"

"Tunggu, _bruder! _Ada satu kalimat lagi, katanya… 'Bunga itu terdapat dalam hati dua pemuda' aku makin tidak mengerti"

"Bunga, berwarna biru, berbentuk aneh, tumbuh dengan indah dan dengan pongahnya menatap matahari. Lalu ia diterjang badai. Kemudian ia hampir terlupakan, tapi tumbuh kembai. Saat muncul bunga kedua, bunganya dipetik. Dan yang terakhir ialah bunga itu terdapat di hati dua pemuda" Gilbert mencoba mencari kesimpulan

"Tapi bunga berwarna biru itu banyak, bruder"

"Aku tahu, West! Coba cari bunga biru"

Ludwig mengangguk,"Cari tentang bunga biru, beserta nama serta asal daerahnya"

Muncul banyak bunga yang berwarna biru, berbagai bentuk serta ukuran. Dari yang kecil hingga besar. Ini membuat Ludwig terdiam dan menatap kakaknya. Si kakak terlihat geram dan sudah mengumpat memakai bahasa Jerman. Ludwig tertegun melihat kakaknya dan Eliza yang mulai merasa tak nyaman. Perempuan itu mengangkat tangannya, hal ini membuatnya mendapat perhatian dari kedua bersaudara.

"Umm… aku punya usul, bagaimana jika digambar?" Muka Eliza terlihat khawatir

"Wah, ide bagus Hung…ary?" Gilbert merasa aneh dengan perkatannya

"Hungary? Siapa itu?"

"A...aku tak tahu! Sungguh! Mulutku bergerak sendiri!"

"Ehem, mari kita coba menggambar bunganya" Ludwig memotong momen itu

"Ah, West… kau sungguh perusak suasana ya?"

"Aku bukan perusak suasana, tapi masalahnya **The Dux **akan melacak kita!"

"Baiklah…"

Ludwig membuka software penggambar. Sedikit tambahan, ia memakai perintah suara untuk menggambar(karena ia memang tidak bisa menggambar). Menyebutkan ciri-cirinya, terbentulah buna yan berkelopak banyak berwarna biru dan berbentuk seperti trompet. Ia upload gambar tersebut dan diketahui nama bunganya ialah bunga _Cornflowers, _mereka saling pandang satu sama lainnya. Kemudian mereka cari asal bunga itu, ternyata berasal dari Jerman.

"_Cornflowers, _Jerman dan bunganya ada di hati kedua pemuda… apa maksudnya? !" Ludwig mulai kehabisan kesabaran

"Ayolah tenangkan dirimu! Kalau marah-marah malah jadi nggak awesome tahu!" Gilbert mendekati _compenio _itu

"Tunggu… tadi **XFILES **itu terkunci dan itu berarti ada _password _yang bisa membukanya. Tadi juga muncul entah itu puisi atau sajak… berarti puisi atau sajaknya itu adalah…"

Kakak beradik itu saling tatap mata dan tersenum.

"_password _tersebut!" Kata mereka berbarengan dan dilanjutkan berpelukan, seperti sudah menemukan hal yang luar biasa

Ludwig melepas kacamatanya dan menyeka keringat dingin. Gilbert sudah berkata 'awesome' berkali-kali dan Eliza hanya berdiri, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ludwig membuka files itu lagi dan memasukkan _password _berupa nama bunga. Ternyata terbuka, mereka bertambah bahagia. Terlihat tulisan yang seperti artikel dan panjang. Ludwig memakai kacamatanya lagi dan membaca semuanya.

"_United Nation for Better Future Project_

Sangat rahasia

Ditujukan :  
a. Sekertaris umum  
b. Sekertaris deputi umum  
c. Majelis umum  
d. Dewan keamanan  
e. Semua kepala negara

Dengan ini, mengumumkan bahwa :

Proyek rahasia yang direncanakan pada tanggal 11 Desember 20XX dan dibentuk pada tanggal 03 Oktober tahun 20XX akan diresmikan. Karena menyangkut hal ini, dimohon untuk para semua kepala negara untuk mulai mempersiapkan pergantian pemerintahan dari status negara menjadi District. Menyangkut **personifikasi **macam-macam negara, akan ditangani oleh badan khusus yang terbentuk dibawah pengawasan dewan UNBFP(2) dan dimohon untuk kepala negara agar tidak ikut campur.

Tujuan dibentuknya satu negara di dunia :

Lebih mudah melacak kejahatan  
b. Keamanan, kedamaian dan hal positif lainnya mudah terbentuk  
c. Kependudukan tersebar merata  
…"

Ludwig tidak menyelesaikan membaca surat itu. Ia sangat bingung dan tak terkecuali semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Ludwig menggosok mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Terlihat sekali ia terbebani banyak pikiran, kakaknya menepuk pundaknya. Ludwig langsung saja melihat ke arah kakaknya. Sang kakak justru menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Sepertinya, kita jatuh dilobang setelah keluar dari lobang sebelumnya" Senyuman Gilbert masih terpampang jelas di mukanya

"Sebentar dulu, Gilbert!" Nada Ludwig terdengar meninggi, tapi matanya tidak lepas dari surat pemberitahuan itu

Gilbert mengurungkan niatnya untuk bicara, apalagi adiknya sudah memanggilnya dengan namanya, bukan sebutan seperti biasa. Terlihat si adik sedang men-_scroll down _tulisan itu. Sesekali ia memperhatikan dengan seksama beberapa kalimat. Alisnya mengkerut jika menemukan hal yang dirasa tidak masuk akal, ia kemudian menghadap ke dua orang yang dibelakangnya.

"Aku dapat sedikit '_hint' _dari teka-teki membingungkan ini, disini terdapat UN, UNBFP atau disini United Nations For Better Future Project, negara Jerman serta kita. Disini petunjuk utama ialah personifikasi dan UN"

"Personifikasi dan UN? Setelah mencari dan berpikir beberapa lama petunjuk kenapa kita jadi seperti ini hanya personifikasi dan UN? _Mein gott…_" Gilbert _facepalm_

"_Ja,_dan aku masih tak mengerti kenapa harus personifikasi!"

"Personifikasi, kalau tidak salah… artinya penggambaran… penggambaran benda mati seolah hidup"

Ludwig terdiam, ia kembali menghadap computer bening itu. Ia memerintahkan _smart computer _itu untuk mencari tentang personifikasi. Ternyata banyak sekali yang muncul. Sekarang Gilbert juga membantu membaca satu persatu, mata rubinya kemudian menemukan salah satu hal yang menarik. Ternyata sebuah blog namun memiliki tulisan yang menarik.

"West, klik blog itu deh" Tunjuk Gilbert

"Yang bertuliskan 'Apakah benar personifikasi negara itu asli?' Bruder?" Tanya Ludwig

Gilbert mengangguk, Ludwig melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Setelah terbuka, terlihat tulisan yang cukup panjang disertai beberapa gambar. Entah itu gambar orang atau potongan berita. Hal pertama yang terlihat adalah judul postingan yang cukup jelas.

'**NEGARA YANG HIDUP, BERJALAN BAHKAN MEMILIKI PERASAAN'**

'_Mungkin pembaca semua akan mengira bahwa negara itu hanya wilayah dengan rakyat serta pemerintah yang berdaulat. Namun, semuanya salah. Setiap negara yang berdiri di dunia ini terdapat seorang 'manusia'. Dan 'manusia' ini akan tetap hidup selama negara itu berdiri. Mengapa? Karena ternyata 'manusia' ini adalah personifikasi negara tersebut. Umur hidup mereka lebih tua dibandingkan kita semua, bahkan ada yang mencapai ribuan tahun. Namun, pemerintah negara-negara dunia membantahnya. _

_Mereka ada namun juga tidak ada. Mereka hidup bebas namun terikat, terikat oleh suatu hal yang tak terlihat. Mungkin jika dalam cerita seperti menjual nyawamu untuk iblis. Sudah banyak yang melihat personifikasi ini. Bahkan sudah berkali-kali tertangkap lensa kamera. Kita tak tahu bahwa banyak foto yang muncul di berita itu sudah diperiksa dan disensor secara ketat oleh pemerintah. Banyak yang berspekulasi bahwa sebenarnya personifikasi ini adalah manusia asli yang direkayasa oleh teknologi dan ada yang percaya bahwa mereka lahir sendirinya bersamaan ditemukannya negara tersebut. Yah, kita sebagai masyarakat hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan netral._

_Namun, inilah foto-foto yang dimaksud (mungkin kalian akan menganggapnya hanya omong kosong dan tidak, ini bukan editan)_'

Ludwig mengangakat sebelah alisnya saat melihat foto yang terlihat tua. Warnanya saja masih hitam putih. Ada bagian yang dilingkari pada salah satu orang yang ada di foto. Mereka bertiga memperhatikan foto itu dan menemukan seseorang yang mirip dengan mereka. Mereka saling pandang, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Terlihat seorang pria masih muda, seumuran dengan Ludwig. Ia memakai _western front __Wehrmacht_dan terdapat sebuah senjata laras pajang. Ketika mereka sedang memperhatikan semuanya, terdengar suara laki-laki dari gerbang.

"_Schiße! _Orang-oreng pengganggu itu menyebalkan! _Bruder, _kau bawa penyimpan data, bukan?" Ludwig menghadap ke kakaknya

"Tentu saja, West! Kesesese~ aku kan selalu bawa penyimpan data karena-" Perkataannya terpotong dengan tangan Ludwig yang sudah member gerakan meminta

"_Ja, _West… dan bisakah kau sedikit sabar?"

Ludwig terdiam, iapun segera memasang ke salah satu slot yang tersedia. Kemudian ia mengetik dengan cepat untuk meng-kopi semua data. Dimulai dari data yang diunduh hingga _history _mencari beberapa hal diinternet. Kemudian dengan sekali gerakan semua data yang sudah terkopi dihapus tanpa tersisa. Mereka cepat-cepat mengambil senjata yang dibawa. Saat Gilbert memeriksa, ternyata pelurunya sudah habis.

"West, kuharap kau membawa isi pistol ini" Kata Gilbert

Ludwig terdiam, sebuah cairan bening menetes dari dahinya"Err… isinya habis?"

Gilbert mengangguk.

"Kutinggal di mobil"

"tidak awesome! Oh iya, namamu siapa?" Gilbert menatap Eliza

"Eliza, Elizaveta Edelstein" Jawab Eliza

"Oh, baiklah Eliza… kuharap kita bertemu lagi dikesempatan yang awesome! Dan... selamat atas pernikahannya!"

Ludwig mengangkat alis kanannya"_Bruder_?"

Gilbert tersenyum, tapi berbeda. Ia benar-benar tersenyum lembut"_Auf… wiedersehen!_"

Mereka berdua keluar melewati jendela, tapi mereka tidak pergi dari rumah tersebut. Mereka bersembunyi di semak-semak. Sebenarnya, Gilbert sudah memasang kamera di sofa rumah Eliza. Dengan senyuman khasnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda seperti iPhone namun berbentuk transaparan. Ia justru terkekeh dengan yang dilihatnya.

"_Bruder! _Kalau kau terus tertawa dengan aneh seperti itu bisa-bisa kita ketahuan!" Ludwig berkata setengah berbisik

"Kesesese… mereka cukup bodoh untuk mengirim delapan orang!" Gilbert tersenyum lebar dengan nda menyepelekan

"Hah? Gimana bisa _bruder _tahu kalau ada delapan orang?"

"Yaiyalah! Kupasang kamera kecil disofa! Jadi ketahuan pihak **The Dux **datang ke rumah si Eliza… kuharap mereka cepat pergi saja, kesesese…"

"Yah, itu memang harapanku juga, _bruder_"

Sayang, harapan mereka tidak terkabul. Pasukan yang dibawa **The Dux **tidak cepat pergi, melainkan memeriksa semua penjuru. Tidak terkecuali taman, bahkan mereka melepas anjing android. Ludwig dan Gilbert meneguk ludah, kalau sudah mengerahkan anjing itu, tidak ada yang bisa lolos. Ludwig bahkan sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya, tentu si kakak menyadari keadaan adiknya.

"West, kalau kita mati, kuharap bertemu di surga. Jika bisa bertemu seorang gadis yang bisa membuatku bahagia… kesesese" Gilbert menatap birunya langit

"A…apa maksudmu, _bruder! _Jangan seperti itu! Itu membuatku khawatir tahu!"

Perbincangan mereka terpotong oleh anjing yang dimaksud. Mereka saling pandang, anjing itu menampakkan giginya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi kedua pemuda. Mereka melompat, menghindari anjing mesin menyebalkan itu. Mereka harus berkali-kali melompat jika ingin bokong selamat, tak lupa para polisi berdatangan. Mengeluarkan pistol, Ludwig menembak satu-persatu tepat di dada polisi-polisi tersebut. Ludwig berdecak kesal, terutama para polisi itu membawa tongkat yang sebenarnya bermuatan listrik. Bermuatan listrik? Ludwig berpikir sejenak hingga sebuah senyum penuh rencana terbentuk di bibirnya. Ia menatap Gilbert yang sedang sibuk menghindari anjing. Ludwig dengan berani menghadang anjing itu dan berlari, tentu saja android berbentuk hewan ganas itu mengejar Ludwig juga. Ini yang ditunggu, Ludwig berlari kearah polisi-polisi itu dan saat hampir berhadapan, ia berdiri sebentar. Tersenyum, seperti mengucapkan selamat tinggal, iapun bersalto. Sehingga anjing itu berlari kearah polisi tadi, Ludwig berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna. Anjing itu terkena tongkat berlistrik, sehingga terjadi arus pendek dan meledak.

Terdengar salah satu dari mereka yang meminta maaf lewat mikropon, Gilbet menebak atasan mereka sedang memarahi mereka. Gilbert tersenyum geli melihat wajah mereka yang ketakutan setengah mati. Sepertinya ini menyangkut masalah Gilbert dan adiknya serta android anjing yang rusak. Setahu Gilbert, anjing itu masih dalam tahap _beta _dan sebelum terlihat hasilnya, adiknya sudah merusaknya duluan. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia kagum terhadap adiknya itu.

Kesempatan ini diambil Ludwig untuk mengambil tongkat itu dan mengalahkan polisi. Gilbert membantu dibelakang, ia tersenyum menunjukkan giginya. Pertarungan itu berjalan sangat sengit, Ludwig yang memang terlatih dan anehnya Gilbert yang bisa menumngkan beberapa, berakhir kemenangan bagi Jerman bersaudara. Mereka lewat tengah rumah Eliza dengan sedikit darah, ini menyebabkan pemilik rumah terkejut dan berteria ketakutan. Dan mereka hanya terdiam dan langsung menuju mobil mereka. Gilbert membuka kotak yang dibawa dari rumah itu, sekarang ia mengeluarkan pistol yang tak berisi untuk diisi. Ia mulai memeriksa senjata itu, mungkin ada sedikit informasi. Matanya rubinya menyipit saat melihat sebuah tulisan di salah satu bagian pistol. Tulisan itu bertuliskan SIG Sauer P250(3).

"West, sepertinya aku tahu jenis senjata apa yang kupegang sekarang" Gilbert membuka pembicaraan

"Hmm? Memangnya apa jenisnya?" Si adik mulai tertarik dengan senjata yang sedang diperbincangkan

"SIG Sauer P250"

"Sepertinya aku punya kenalan yang mengetahui semua senjata"

"ehh?"

"Yah, aku pernah menemukan pembunuhan menggunakan senjata zaman dulu dan tentu saja aku butuh dia"

"Kau punya banyak kenalan yang awesome, kalau aku?"

"Yah _kan bruder _beda departemen denganku"

Gilbert mengangguk, Ludwig kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sudut kota. Yang kebetulan orang yang mengetahui senjata zaman dulu ini di distrik yang sama. Beberapa jam mengemudi, akhirnya ia sampai pada deretan rumah yang sederhana namun nyaman. Sesekali mulutnya bergerak seolah mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Mobilnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bercat cokelat bergaya minimalis ala Eropa. Seperti biasa, ia sedikit bicara dengan pemilik rumah. Ternyata kali ini bukanlah orang yang dimaksud.

"_Moi! _Disini Tino Väinämöinen! Ada keperluan apa?" Tanya suara yang terdengar periang itu

"Err… apakah Berwald Oxenstierna ada?" Ludwig justru bertanya

"Oh… _Su-san_? Dia sedang di **The Dux **memeriksa beberapa kasus"

"Kapan dia pulang?"

"sekitar 10 menit lagi, tadi kutelepon katanya ia sedang dalam perjalanan"

"Bolehkah aku masuk? Aku punya sedikit benda yang perlu kutanyakan padanya"

"Tentu"

Tiino membuka gerbang, mereka memasukkan mobil. Gilbert terlihat sudah ingin bertanya, sangat banyak. Ludwig membawa kotak hitam yang berisi bermacam-macam senjata. Tidak lupa juga sebuah kotak berwarna abu-abu ,(dan ini tidak diketahui dimana ia menyimpannya serta kapan ia menaruh kotak itu ke dalam mobil) Gilbert melihatnya terlihat kebingungan.

"West, kau kenal orang yang bernama Berwald ini sejak kapan?" Tanya Gilbert

"Entahlah, sudah lama sekali. Dan ini juga karena pekerjaan, waktu itu kami menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan juga" Jawab Ludwig

Gilbert mengangguk"Jadi, kenapa kita bawa semua senjata ke rumahnya? Bagaimana jika dia memberitahukan kita pada **The Dux **yang tidak awesome itu?"

"Tenang saja"

"Hah?"

"Sewaktu aku bekerja dengannya, dia bukan tipe yang suka bicara banyak. Lagipula dia sebenarnya tahu kalau aku akhir-akhir ini memegang pistol"

"WAS? ! jadi kau sudah lama bawa senjata laras pendek ini? !"

"_Ja…_"

Orang yang bernama Tino kemudian menutup gerbang, ia hampir saja berteriak saat melihat Gilbert serta Ludwig. Tapi, Tino selanjutnya hanya menghela nafas dan tertawa garing, amat garing. Jadilah keheningan terbentuk diantara mereka. Mereka saling pandang, Ludwig yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ka…kami tidak berbahaya kok! Asalkan mau bekerja sama…" Ludwig setengah berbisik untuk yang terakhir

"A..ahh… tapi kalian kan buronan berbahaya!" Tiino mulai panik

"_J..Ja _aku tahu tapi aku benar-benar sedang butuh dengan _herr _Oxenstierna dan setelah itu kami benar-benar tidak akan kembali lagi ke rumah kalian"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan menunggu diruang tamu… Sebentar lagi Su-san pasti datang!"

Ludwig mengangguk. Mereka masuk ke rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi saat masuk ternyata penuh dengan hiasan dari kayu. Entah itu sebuah patung atau kursi yang dibentuk unik. Ludwig berasumsi, Berwald Oxenstierna ini suka sekali membuat furniture atau barang lain. Mereka duduk dan menyadari bahwa disalah satu sudut ruangan terdapat meja dengan kuda Dala(4) serta lampu. Untuk menghindari kakunya perbincangan, Tino pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan makanan serta minuman. Tapi, sebelum ia pergi ke dapur, tentu saja ia bertanya minuman apa yang ingin Ludwig serta Gilbert minum.

"Kami mau kopi, _vielen dank_" Ludwig berkata dengan nada sopan

"_kunnossa_(5), tunggu sebentar" Tino langsung pergi ke dapur, ia terlihat tergopoh-gopoh sekali

Gilbert mulai membuat darah Ludwig naik dengan perkataannya. Lain keadaan dengan Tino, ia justru sekarang sedang melamun memikirkan kedua tamunya. Ia juga beru menyadari kalau tamunya membawa dua buah kotak berbeda warna serta ukuran. Pikirannya mulai membuat banyak pertanyaan seputar tamu itu. Apalagi jika menyangkut sahabatnya, Berwald. Saat sedang melamun, suara air mendidih mengagetkannya. Mulailah ia membuat kopi, sambil menunggu kopi selesai, ia mencari kue kering atau sesuatu. Dan ternyata roti kering(5) yang ternyata dibuat oleh Berwald. Ia mengambil nampan untuk membawa kopi serta kue itu. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, perhatian dua orang tamunya langsung tertuju padanya.

"A..ahh… ini kubawakan kopi" Terlihat keringat muncul di dahi Tino

"Oh.. _Danke, herr _Väinämöinen_" _ Gilbert seperti biasa memunculkan cengiran khasnya

"k…kyllä(6)" Tino langsung meninggalkan kedua bersaudara itu.

Gilbert meminum kopi itu, tapi langsung ia keluarkan karena panas. Ludwig yang melihat bahwa air kopi yang terkena lantai langsung terkejut. Ia mengeluarkan tisu yang ternyata ada dikantung bajunya dan mengelap air kopi. Ia langsung menatap Gilbert tajam, saat ia berdiri, kebetulan pintu terbuka dan terlihat Berwald yang sedang berdiri. Pandangannya masih tetap 'membunuh' seperti biasa. Mereka terdiam dengan kakunya dan terhenti saat Tino datang dan menyapa Berwald.

"K'nap' k'lian d's'ni?*" Tanya Berwald

"Aku butuh sedikit informasi" Jawab Ludwig tanpa basa-basi

"Inf'r'm'si?**"

"_Ja, _ini menyangkut barang yang kubawa"

"Hmm? Baikl'h, l'bih baik j'ka k'lian m's'k m'mb'wa b'rang t'rseb't***"

Ludwig mengangguk, Gilbert malah menatap adiknya

"Kau mengerti dia bilang apa, Lud?" Bisik Gilbert

Ludwig hanya mengangguk, ia mendekati barang yang dibawa dan meminta Gilbert mengangkat kotak yang lebih besar berwarna hitam bersamaan. Ini dikarenakan kotak itu paling berat dan penuh dengan senjata beserta amunisinya. Kotak satunya lagi justru dibawa Berwald, ini membuat alis Ludwig sebelah kanan terangkat. Orang yang paling tinggi diantara mereka hanya menjelaskan bahwa ini karena '_hospitality_', Ludwig hanya mengangguk.

Setelah berjalan, mereka ternyata menuju ruang bawah tanah. Barang-barang itupun diletakkan hati-hati. Membetulkan kacamata, ia menatap satu persatu kotak dan kemudian menatap Gilbert serta Ludwig.

"Kut'b'k ini s'nj'ta?****" Salah satu Berwald terangkat

"_Ja, _memang benar" Ludwig membuka kotak-kotak tersebut

"K'n'pa ke 'ku?*****"

"Karena kau satu-satunya yang tahu tipe senjata zaman dulu"

"_Ja, _ak' t'hu. Baikl'h k'ta p'riksa s'tu-p'rs'tu******"

Ludwig mengeluarkan semua senjata yang ada di kotak. Jenisnya bervariasi, mulai dari pistol hingga _sniper rifle_. Matanya memperhatikan baik-baik setiap senjata, bahkan sesekali ia angkat dan dicoba seperti ingin menembak. Salah satu senjata laras panjang membuat matanya menyipit.

"Ini j'nis _submachine. _K'lau t'dak s'l'h t'penya H'ckl'r & Koch MP5 v'riant SD3, atau b'leh k'ta s'b't peng'mb'ng'n d'ri t'pe s'b'lumnya. J'nis MP5 ini b'ny'k p'nggunya sa't d'lu. D'n ini b'at'n J'rman*******" Senjata itu ia pegang dan sesekali ia coba dengan posisi seperti ingin menembak

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"S'ma s'ja, b'at'n J'rman s'm'a… T'nggu, ada b'at'n It'l'a j'ga! Ini B'r'tta 92F**********"

"Beretta 92F? Bagaimana spesifikasinya?"

"P'lurunya 'tu 9x19mm P'r'bellum, b'r't 970 gr'm**********"

"Baiklah, mungkin kau punya buku tentang senjata-senjata ini? Kalau ada boleh kupinjam?"

Berwald menopang dagunya, ia seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Ludwig menunggu jawaban orang itu.

"S'p'rtinya aku p'nya, s'bent'r ku amb'l********" Berwald meninggalkan tiga orang itu dan kembali dengan membawa buku dengan ketebalan sedang

"Unt'kmu, amb'l s'ja************" Berwald melempar buku itu, reflek, Ludwig menangkapnya

"_Vielen dank_, dan aku ingin bicara secara privat denganmu" semua yang ada disitu terkejut, kecuali Ludwig serta Berwald yang masih tenang

"_I__nga problem_(7), Baikl'h… ayo k'ta ke ruang'n d'm'na ak' bi's' b'k'rja*************"

Mereka berdua menuju ruangan yang dimaksud. Gilbert memang disuruh untuk menunggu, seperti biasa kakaknya sudah berkomentar menggunakan kata 'tidak awesome' jika keadaannya membuatnya bosan.

* * *

Author note + little dictionary~

+ Syair tentang bunga itu sebenernya sejarah Jerman, yang sedikit saya ubah akhirannya biar membangun cerita ini (sang bunga akhirya terlupakan ditelan masa aka dihapus!)

+ (1) gate system : bisa dibilang akun berisi informasi pemilik gate systemnya, dari yang tingkat tinggi (itu yang dibuka sama Ludwig) sampai yang umum tentang biodata

+(2) UNBFP : United nation for better future (badan dicerita ini yang mengurus pengalihan negara menjadi satu badan atau disebutnya _imperium_ aka ** The Dux ** di sini)

+ (3) SIG Sauer P250 : Pistol, memiliki berat serta ukuran khusus tergantung variannya. Yang Gilbert pakai itu variant compact. Jadi, panjangnya 203,2 mm dengan berat 830 gram. Terus, lebarnya 35,6 mm. Peluru yang dipakai 9x19mm Parabellum

+ (4) Kuda dala(_Dala Horse) : _kuda yang terbuat dari kayu, bentuknya bermacam-macam, jadi _trademark _negara Swedia

+ (5) kunnossa : baiklah (bhs. Finlandia)

+ (6) kyllä : iya (bhs. Finlandia)

+ (7) _I__nga problem _: Bukan masalah (bhs. Swedia)

Untuk perkataan Berwald :

***** K'nap' k'lian d's'ni? : Kenapa kalian disini?

** Inf'r'm'si? : Informasi?

*** Hmm? Baikl'h, l'bih baik j'ka k'lian m's'k m'mb'wa b'rang t'rseb't : Hmm? Baiklah, lebih baik jika kaliam masuk membawa barang tersebut

**** Kut'b'k ini s'nj'ta : Kutebak ini senjata?

***** K'n'pa ke 'ku? : Kenapa ke aku?

******_ Ja, _ak' t'hu. Baikl'h k'ta p'riksa s'tu-p'rs'tu : Iya, aku tahu. Baiklah kita periksa satu persatu

******* Ini j'nis _submachine. _K'lau t'dak s'l'h t'penya H'ckl'r & Koch MP5 v'riant SD3, atau b'leh k'ta s'b't peng'mb'ng'n d'ri t'pe s'b'lumnya. J'nis MP5 ini b'ny'k p'nggunya sa't d'lu. D'n ini b'at'n J'rman : Ini jenis submachine. Kalau tidak salah tipenya Heckler & Koch variant SD3, atau boleh kita sebut pengembangan dari tipe sebelumnya. Jenis MP5 ini banyak penggunanya saat dulu. Dan ini buatan Jerman.

******** S'ma s'ja, b'at'n J'rman s'm'a… T'nggu, ada b'at'n It'l'a j'ga! Ini B'r'tta 92F : Sama saja, buatan Jerman semua… Tunggu, ada buatan Italia juga! Ini Beretta 92F

********* P'lurunya 'tu 9x19mm P'r'bellum, b'r't 970 gr'm : Pelurunya itu 9x19 Parabellum, berat 970 gram

********** S'p'rtinya aku p'nya, s'bent'r ku amb'l : Sepertinya aku punya, sebentar ku ambil

*********** Unt'kmu, amb'l s'ja : Untukmu, ambil saja

************ Baikl'h… ayo k'ta ke ruang'n d'm'na ak' bi's' b'k'rja : Baiklah… ayo ke ruang dimana aku biasa bekerja

* * *

**Nah, sekarang…. Ayo bales review!**

Star- BeningluvArthur : **Makasih… ini baru update :B**

Sindy Beilschmidt : **Ampun kakaaaa…. Saya baru update! Padahal udah lama (ngikutin tapi fail)  
yah…yahh… terima apa adanya aja lah yang penting, semangat baca cerita saya aja ya?**

**Ampun qaqa(alay mode:on) saya udah lama nggak update cerita ini! Sebagai permintaan maaf, cerita ini datang ke hadapan pemirsa sebanyak 3rb+ kata :D dan maaf disini malah munculnya banyak German brothers…**

**Saya jelasin kenapa yang jadi peran utamanya disini German brothers+American brothers :**

**Disini, German brothers bisa dibilang keadaan Jerman saat ini yang megang peranan penting di EU. Bahkan saking pentingnya, kalau diliat sekilas, EU kayak dipegang sama dia dan dijalankan dia sendiri**

**American brothers menggambarkan America, yang selalu didukung England sama Canada. Disini France sedikit nggak deket sama mereka dan berantem terus sama England, ini menggambarkan France yang mau mengembangkan EU tapi nggak setuju England di EU soalnya takut EU kena pengaruh America. Tapi, toh America justru yang kena pengaruh EU**

**Begitulah, saya selesai ngomong panjangnya, ada yang mau ngasih review gak? Kalau ngasih flame jangan kejam-kejam amat ya! :D**


End file.
